Anonymous Heroic
by Ocelus
Summary: Annabeth veut faire une surprise à Percy en venant à Goode avec tout leurs amis mais ça a donner l'effet inverse lorsqu'ils découvrent que Percy a fait un groupe de pop/rock et qu'il est bien différent que lorsqu'il est à la Colonie . Découvrez donc son groupe et ses secrets en venant lire ! Je n'écris aucune des chansons mais peux en modifier certaines pour qu'elles conviennent .
1. Ordre de Chiron

PDV Athéna

Zeus veut vraiment que je règle le problème des Haikus atroce d'Apollon pour le mois prochain mais comment veut-il que je fasse taire ce poéte raté ? Peut-etre

en demandant à Hermés de ...

" Maman ? " Je grogne , qui ose me déranger en plain travail ?

" Annabeth ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?"

" Chiron nous a ordonnés que cette année , nous devions allez vivre a NY car beaucoup de monstres attaquent la colonie cette année et qu'il faut les sang-mélées les plus puissants a portée de main pour la défendre donc il faudrait qu'on une grande maison ou plusieurs appartements pour pouvoir habiter là-bas . C'est pourquoi je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me donnais assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter tout ce qu'il faut " me demanda-t-elle .

" Hum ? ( Je réfléchissais encore a mon problème ) Oui oui bien sur , va jouer maintenant , je travaille là "

" Merci mère ... est-ce que vous pourriez me donner l'argent tout de suite s'il vous plait ? "

Je grognais en lui tendant une liasse de billets verts mortels assez importante pour enfin avoir la paix .

Annabeth PDV

" Merci mère " lançais-je en partant avec l'argent . Plus qu'a demandant a Sally si je pouvais vivre chez elle pendant l'année . Pendant que les autres vivraient dans leurs appartement a eux , moi je serais quasiment toute seule avec Percy ! Mais je veux lui faire la surprise , juste pour voir sa réaction .

En comptant l'argent , j'est calculée que l'on pourrait acheter un immeuble entier avec meubles et repas pour tout le monde . En souriant , je décida d'appeler Sally .


	2. La Rentrée à Good High School

PDV Percy

En regardant le plafond pendant cinq minutes , je me dit qu'il y a quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui mais j'ai oublié quoi ...

- Percy , lève toi ! Tu vas être en retard en cours " Me lança maman de la cuisine .

Mais oui , c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ! Je me lève en quatrième vitesse et me change rapidement pour finir avec mon blouson sur le dos et mon sac remplit de mes affaires de cours . En allant vers la cuisine , je sens une odeur excellente : des crêpes bleues avec du sirop d'érable ! Je fonce a table et commence déjà a m'engouffrer les crêpes . Après les avoir finies , je fonce prendre mon sac et embrasser ma mère .

" A midi m'man , j't'aime "

Et je sors de chez moi en courant et monta sur ma moto noir avec un trident vert de mer sur l'avant et le coté et partit en cours .

Annabeth PDV

Sally est d'accord que j'habite chez elle et les autres ont leurs appartements . Piper et Jason ont l'appartement n°3B , les Alatirs et Katie Gardner ont l'appartement 4A , Clarisse et Chris le 2E , Thalia , Nico et Léo dans le 5I et Hazel et Frank dans le 6F . Arrivés au lycée de Percy , on prend nos emploies du temps et on va en cours en discutant . J'est cherchée Percy pendant toute la matinée mais il est resté introuvable . A midi , les autres retournèrent chez eux déjeuner et moi , j'entra dans la maison de Percy .

" Bonjour Sally , Percy est ici , je ne l'est pas vu ce matin au lycée . "

- Salut Annabeth , non désolée mais Percy n'est toujours pas rentré .

Percy PDV

Ce matin a était très spéciale dit donc ! Dès mon arrivé , le principale a demandé a me voir .

" Percy , j'est besoin de vous impérativement . Notre prof de sport est en voyage pendant un an et l'autre professeur est à la retraite donc je voulais savoir si vous pouviez faire cours de sport aux collégiens cette année . Je vous est choisi a cause de votre gabarit assez sportif : vous faites de l'escrime , de la lutte et selon les profs , vous êtes excellent au ballon et en plus , vous êtes le capitaine de l'équipe de natation donc si vous pouviez me rendre se service , vous pourrez effectivement jouez au lycée le matin avec votre groupe de musique avant d'allez en cours . De plus , vous pourrez prendre des cours du soir pour rattraper vos cours " me dit-il d'une traite .

Je souris et lui tendis la main : " Avec plaisir monsieur le principale " .

Je sortis du bureau en souriant et me dirigeant vers mes potes , je me dit que cette année promet d'être spectaculaire . Après avoir informé mon groupe de la nouvelle , on partit en cours . Vous savez , je joue de la musique depuis mes 15 ans mais je n'est jamais senti le besoin de le dire aux autres et maintenant , je suis le chanteur guitariste d'un groupe de rock . En bassiste , on a Jack qui est doué et surtout intelligent et très sympas avec les nouveaux surtout les nouvelles ;) ; en guitariste , il y a moi et Sarah qui est tout aussi drôle qu'excellente , en batteur , on a Thomas qui a le coeur sur la main et pour finir , notre électricien Andrew qui est un vrai pote : c'est lui qui ma aidé a monté mon groupe " Anonymous Heroic " .

* * *

><p><strong>Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez mais ne soyez pas trop dur , c'est ma première fanfic quand même ^^<strong>

_**L'espoir fait de moi un roc et la douleur s'y casse .**_

**Ocelus **


	3. Où est Percy ?

**Percy PDV**

A midi , j'est du appeler maman pour qu'elle me fasse un sandwich rapide avec une canette de coca parce qu'aujourd'hui , je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps : je donnais cours de sport aux 6eme jusqu'a 17 heures ensuite je devais récupérer mes cours et à 19 heures y'a la fête de rentrée où on donne un concert . Je dois aussi récupérer ma guitare d'ailleurs . Je monte sur ma moto et repartit rapidement à la maison .

Arrivé devant la maison , je descend de ma moto et je fonce vers le garage . A l'intérieur , je créée une clé d'eau et j'ouvre une porte qui donne sur la double cave que j'utilise comme studio . Je récupère rapidement ma guitare en la glissant derrière mon dos puis je referme le studio et rentre dans la maison . Je vois mon déjeuner sur la table et le récupère rapidement .

" Merci m'man , à ce soir ! "

Et je repart aussi rapidement que je suis venu .

**Sally PDV**

Je fais rapidement le repas de Percy et préviens Annabeth que Percy va passer en coup de vent . Je fais un repas pour Annabeth , Piper , Jason , Hazel , Frank , Thalia , Nico , Léo , les Alatirs et Katie car apparemment , ils sont trop fatigués a cause de leur aménagement . Je soupir et fait assez de pâte pour un régiment .

J'entend Percy arrivé sur sa moto et prendre son repas quelques minutes plus tard . Et il repart aussitôt en me disant a ce soir . Je sourit : Annabeth la raté .

**Annabeth PDV **

Je suis dans la chambre de Percy en train d'observer sa déco . Sa chambre était bleu marin avec un poster de Green Day et de Kyo et une basse électrique accroché au mur . Quelques T-shirt par terre et des armes en bronzes dans un coin . Son lit était assez grand , totalement défait avec un paquet de bonbon sous son lit . Une console de jeu était posé sur sa table de chevet a coté d'une photo d'elle et lui ensemble a la colonie . Je souris en repensant a ce moment ; les Alatirs avaient fait croire a Percy que j'étais introuvable depuis le début de la journée et qu'il y a pas longtemps un fils d'Apollon assez craquant m'avais beaucoup dragué . Plus tard dans la soirée , il y a eu un fils d'Apollon et deux fils d'Hermès bien amoché a l'infirmerie . Au moment de la photo , Percy m'embrassait alors qu'il semblait être branché sur mille volts . Je souris puis regarda ma montre . 13h25 ! J'vais être en retard en cours . Je fonce en dehors de la chambre de Percy en criant .

" Les gars , c'est l'heure de partir , on va être en retard en cours . En plus , il y a la fête de rentrée ce soir , on y verra bien Percy là-bas ! "

Et on partit tous en courant en cours .

* * *

><p><strong>Dites moi ce que vous en pensez , ce que vous n'aimez pas et j'essayerais de changer ça .<strong>

**Le bonheur est une suite de petits plaisirs . **

**Ocelus**


	4. La fête de rentrée

**Percy PDV**

Les 6eme sont géniaux au basket . Le truc , c'est d'être cool avec eux et ils t'écouteront . J'est adoré donner cours mais maintenant je dois rattraper les miens . Je rentre chez Andrew avec mes potes et je commence à récupérer mes cours pendant qu'eux sont en train de répéter . A 18 heure 30 , j'est tout récupérer et je vais répéter avec les autres . On chante **American Idiot **, une de nos meilleurs chansons :

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
>Don't want a nation under the new media.<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fuck America.<p>

[Refrain] :  
>Welcome to a new kind of tension.<br>All across the alien nation.  
>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.<br>Television dreams of tomorrow.  
>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<br>For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.<br>Now everybody do the propaganda.  
>And sing along of the age of paranoia.<p>

[Refrain]  
>Welcome to a new kind of tension.<br>All across the alien nation.  
>Everything isn't meant to be okay.<br>Television dreams of tomorrow.  
>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<br>For that's enough to argue.

Don't want be an American idiot.  
>One nation controlled by the media.<br>Information age of hysteria.  
>Is calling out to idiot America.<p>

[Refrain]  
>Welcome to a new kind of tension.<br>All across the alien nation.  
>Everything isn't meant to be okay.<br>Television dreams of tomorrow.  
>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<br>For that's enough to argue.

Je sourit puis mis ma guitare électrique derrière mon dos .

" On peut y aller les gars , on est prêt "

Et on partit à la soirée .

**Annabeth PDV**

Je n'est pas vue Percy de toute la journée . En rentrant chez Sally - enfin chez moi je devrais dire - je posa mes affaires dans l'entrée , je trouva Sally .

" Percy est là ? "

" Non , il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était chez Andrew , un de ses amis et qu'ensuite , il irait directement a la soirée . "

" Oh ... d'accord . Bon bah , je vais aller travailler alors hein . On ira ensuite a la fête " disais-je en allant travailler avec les autres .

**Léo PDV**

On a tous finis notre boulot vers 18 h 15 mais surtout grâce a Annabeth qui avait l'air assez presser d'aller à la soirée du lycée . Y parait qu'il y a un groupe de punk rock absolument géniale appelé " Anonymous Heroic " je crois ... Mais voila le problème , c'est qu'on est plusieurs et que la voiture de Sally ne pourra pas tous nous contenir . On en discute pendant cinq minutes jusqu'a ce que Sally nous propose d'utiliser la voiture de Percy

" Percy a une voiture ? " déclara Annabeth surprise .

" Oui et une moto aussi . Si vous voulez , sa voiture est dans la cave et ses clés sur le rétroviseur . "

On descenda rapidement dans la cave et - wow - ... Une putain de maserati granturismo noir avec un trident vert sur le capot rutilante avec des sièges en cuir marron , qui doit avoir deux cents chevaux sous le capot , des suspensions de malade et un son époustouflant ! Comment il a put se payer une telle merveille ?

" Bon , on monte ? " disais-je en souriant comme un taré . Annabeth et Thalia montèrent a l'avant et Hazel , Clarisse , Piper et Katie derrière . Attendez , quoi ? Je vais pas pouvoir l'essayer ? J'essayais d'entrer mais un seul regard d'Annabeth ma fait changer d'avis . Donc Frank , Jason , Travis , Connor , Chris , Nico et moi avons pris la voiture de Sally pour y aller .

**19h30 à la soirée du lycée**

**Thalia PDV**

Quand on est arrivé , j'ai entendu de la musique . Mais pas n'importe quelle musique : de la musique punk rock , ma préféré ! Enfin de compte , cette soirée ne sera pas si horrible que ça . Je suis entrée dans le bâtiment avec les autres et j'est commencé à m'enfoncer dans la foule et dansée au son de la musique . D'ailleurs , c'est drôle mais cette voix me dit quelque chose mais je ne me donne pas la peine de regarder le groupe de musique .

**Piper PDV**

Quand on est arrivé , on a entendu de la musique qui était pas mal mais pas tellement mon style mais qui semblait vraiment plaire a Thalia . Tellement qu'elle s'est précipitée dans la foule en dansant dès qu'on est entrer dans la salle . Pendant qu'Annabeth cherchée Percy avec Hazel et Katie , Jason , Léo , Frank et Chris se sont précipités sur le buffet . Tiens , où sont passés les Alatirs ? J'éspère qu'ils vont pas faire de conneries trop graves . Pour passer le temps , j'écoute la musique et je commence a regarder les musiciens : en batteur il y a un gars avec des cheveux couleurs de sable et des yeux bruns un peu tiré vers le orange et assez musclé avec un tatouage de tigre blanc sur l'antérieur du bras . Le bassiste est moyen avec des cheveux roux , des yeux bleus et un air de gars qui aime draguer , il a aussi un tatouage de panthère sur l'antérieur du bras aussi . La guitariste , car c'est bien une fille , est de bonne taille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux ... Tiens , ses yeux ont une couleur étrange , ils sont blanc livides , peut-etre des lentilles de contacts . Bref , elle a aussi le tatouage d'un lynx sur l'antérieur du bras, comme les deux autres . Le chanteur guitariste est assez grand avec des cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène et des yeux - ah bah il a des lunette de soleil , impossible de les voir - , il est aussi assez musclé . Il est habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noir avec une cravate rouge sang et coiffé d'un chapeau entouré d'une bande blanche . Sa guitare est plus spéciale que les autres , elle est verte de mer avec comme blason une chouette avec un trident . Sur son avant bras droit , il y a le même symbole que sur sa guitare et sur avant bras gauche , il y a les lettres SPQR avec un trident . C'est drôle , Percy a le même . A cette instant , il a enlever ses lunettes de soleil , je vais enfin pouvoir voir ses yeux , ils sont verts comme la mer . Attendez , grand , cheveux noirs , yeux vert , musclé , tatouage de la légion romaine . C'est Percy ! C'était évident comme un éléphant dans un couloir et je l'est même pas vue .

" Annabeth ! Annabeth ! Je sais où est Percy ! "

" Il est où Piper ? J'est cherchée partout mais il est introuvable ! "

" Sur scène : c'est lui qui chante et qui joue ! Il est le chanteur du groupe ' Anonymous Heroic ' !

" Quoi ? " s'exclama-t-elle " Mais c'est pas possible , Percy ne sait pas chanter ni ... ( elle regarda sur scène ) Oh ... Il chante bien dis donc , je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter avant ... ça fait assez bizarre ... "

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson vient de l'album ' American Idiot ' et joué par Green Day . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voulez changer ou ajouter .<strong>

**Le bonheur est possible et il vaut mieux aller à ****sa rencontre qu'en écouter le récit .**

**Ocelus**


	5. Retour de soirée et surprise

**Annabeth PDV **

Il est bientôt 20h30 et je ne me lasse pas de l'écouter chanter . Quand on a mis les autres au courant , ils ont eu la même réaction que moi . On ne fait que l'écouter quasiment depuis le début . Thalia a l'air d'avoir du mal d'accepter le fait qu'elle est dansée en écoutant la voix de Percy . Je me demande quand ...

" Merci les gars , vous étiez un magnifique public . On vous dis à demain et bonne fin de soirée ! " Cria Percy à la foule en éteignant son micro et partit ... en tenant la main de la guitariste . C'est censer être MA main qu'il tient , pas la sienne ! Rah , il m'énerve .

**Piper PDV**

Il a pris la guitariste par la main ! Ce garçon n'as donc aucun coeur ? Je suis fille d'Aphrodite et je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas rien entre ces deux la . Les garçons n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarquer ça et se dirigent déjà vers la voiture de Sally . Je rejoins Annabeth , Thalia , Katie , Hazel et Clarisse .

" Ton petit copain est totalement fou Annabeth , créer un groupe de musique comme ça et ne le dire a personne ?! A croire qu'il n'a vraiment pas de cervelle ! " s'emporta Katie .

" Oui et je suis assez pressée d'aller le voir d'ailleurs donc si on pourrait rentrer , ça serait cool , merci " lâcha d'un ton sec en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Percy .

Et là , on voit Percy devant sa moto avec la guitariste a coté d'elle et lui parlant en train de mettre ses gants , monter sur sa moto et la guitariste grimpant derrière et le serrant fort contre elle . Et ils partirent avec le sourire sur les lèvres . Après avoir vu ça , Annabeth fumait carrément de rage .

**Arrivé chez Percy **

**Katie PDV**

Arrivée devant la maison de Percy , j'ai aperçu sa moto dans le garage et dans la lumière allumée dans le salon ... Il y avait deux personnes assises sur le canapé .

**Percy PDV**

On a fait un super concert à la soirée mais après , Sarah était crever alors je l'ai ramené sur ma moto . Arrivés à la maison , Sarah s'est étendue sur le canapé et je suis aller faire du chocolat chaud et prendre des chocolatines . Je suis revenu les mains prises pares le chocolat chaud , les chocolatines , une couette et ma guitare . Je me suis installé à coté d'elle et lui est passé son chocolat chaud et sa chocolatine et nous est recouvert de la couette . En mangeant , on a discuté et rigolé et parlé un peu du concert puis quand elle a finit son ' dîner ' , elle a baillé . Je souris a la voir comme ça .

" Bah alors , t'es déjà fatiguée mon petit bébé " rigolais-je

" Tu ra ... ( baillement ) ... tu raconte n'importe quoi ; je m'étire juste la machoire ! "

" Très drôle ma belle mais t'inquiète pas , t'as qu'a dormir , j'irais te coucher après et si tu veux , je te joue même un air pour t'aider à dormir "

" Bon ... d'accord mais tu fais pas le con alors " soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule . Je pris ma guitare et commenca à lui gratter une berceuse . Quelques minutes plus tard , la porte s'ouvrit . Je tourna la tête pour parler a ma mère .

" Maman , fais moins de bruit , Sarah s'est endormie à ... ( Je la regarda avec de gros yeux ) Annabeth ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "

**Annabeth PDV**

Il fit de tel yeux de merlan frits que je rigola sans le vouloir mais ensuite , je vis la guitariste en train de dormir sur son épaule .

" Salut Percy sa va ? " disais-je en souriant quand je le vis pousser la fille et venir me voir . Avant même de me répondre , il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa . Je me revis deux ans en arrière quand j'avais enfin retrouvée Percy à la Nouvelle Rome . Je souris et lui rendant son baiser en l'enlaçant . Après un temps qui m'a semblu durer des heures , on se sépara . Il m'observa quelques instants avant de regarder les autres sans me lacher la main .

" Les gars , qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? La colonie ne s'est pas fait attaquée quand même ? Et puis , pourquoi vous êtes autant pour venir me chercher , habituellement c'est Annabeth ou encore Thalia ou encore ... "

" Doucement Percy . On voulait te faire la surprire , c'est pour ça que Sally ne te la pas dit : cette année , on va tous a Good et on habite a NY . Ordre de Chiron . On est dans l'immeuble juste à coté depuis hier soir . D'ailleurs , on étaient à la soirée ce soir ... "

" C'est trop cool que vous restiez ic... Oh , vous étiez à la soirée ... "

" Depuis quand tu sais jouer et chanter Percy ? Et pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? Et qu'est-ce que fait ta guitariste ici ? "

" Oulà doucement , je joue depuis mes 15 ans , depuis le Labyrinthe en fait et je chante depuis longtemps mais j'est pris des cours il y a pas longtemps . Et Sarah est ici parce qu'elle dort chez moi pendant les 3 prochains mois " Dit-il comme si de rien n'était .

" Elle quoi ? " s'exclama tout le monde et moi surtout ?

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée pour la petite taille du chapitre mais j'est pas le temps aujourd'hui , peut-etre demain . Ce WE , je ne suis pas là donc pas de chapitre désolée .<strong>

**Le plus grand plaisir de la vie est de réaliser ce que les autres vous pensent incapables de réaliser . _Walter Bagehot ._**

_**Ocelus** _


End file.
